Harry Potter -- The Quest for Home
by Spinning Furret
Summary: Harry Potter had amassed a massive trove of magical knowledge and, due to his love of exploration, had several incidents that lead to him being more magically powerful than Albus Dumbledore. He'd become good acquaintances with a particular pointy-eared person, which leads to him going on a huge trip through dimensions. Crossover so huge it couldn't be put anywhere else. AU!
1. Part I:Chapter I: A History of Harry

**HARRY POTTER - THE QUEST FOR HOME**

_PART ONE: A GOOD ACQUAINTANCE_

_CHAPTER ONE: A HISTORY OF HARRY  
_

_(THE HISTORICAL REVIEW HORIZON)_

* * *

Harry James Bliez Potter could be considered the perfect marriage of his parents genes.

From James, he acquired a love of fun and pranks, but he didn't take it as far to the extent of bullying. He was stubborn and strong-willed, a gene he got from both his parents.

From Lily, he acquired an intellectual curiosity and brightness and a love for learning. He was fierce about some things.

Harry also had an insatiable love of exploration, which had lead him into trouble more often than not. It had also lead to several incidents which both benefited and sucked him.

While when he was young he was mostly James, except for his mother's eyes, he had changed later in life. He grew his hair out (it now reached the end of his ribcage) and there were flecks of red and white with his long black hair.

His love of discovery and exploration had lead him to enter the Forbidden Forest seven different times for the sake of exploration throughout his Hogwarts years, three other times more out of necessity.

He discovered a rarity blooming there in his fifth year. An Anastasia Purpura, rarest of all flowers and said to bring good fortune and luck and any number of effects. He kept it on him.

Harry's magical talent specialized in Charms, Potions, and Defensive/Offensive Magic. Due to his intellectual curiosity, he absolutely love research and due to it he had amassed a huge trove of information on all subjects, inventing several spells and writing three books on his subjects, _Charms: The Analytic Study_, _Potions: The__ Maker's Passion, _and _Fight: The Defense and Offense Tactical Resource_.

He also helped co-author a few children's books with his good friend, Hermione Granger, wrote the forward on Neville's book on Herbology, and played a hand in Luna's discovery and proof that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks do, in fact, exist.

One of the incidents he had occurred during the eight years he worked at the Department of Mysteries. During his last year, he was investigating some of the properties of Time Turners (almost all information in the DOM was purely oral, very few written works) and accidentally traveled back in time.

Deciding to use the situation to his advantage, he merged with his present counterpart, effectively doubling his magical core and making him much more powerful.

While, when Harry thought about it, he could have potentially stopped himself from time traveling, allowing him to double his magical core, which, due to his changes in time, stopped his future self from going back in time, thus meaning he never interfered, thus meaning he did do so...

It was a paradox that boggled the mind. Harry did nothing different from before except going back in time, creating an entirely new timeline from that point forwards.

Another incident while he was in the Siberian Mountains caused him to gain the ability to shapeshift. Unfortunately, it also put him into a deep sleep for fifteen years.

When he woke he was not happy about what happened and decided then and there to use a UlTime-Turner to travel back to before those fifteen years of sleep, thus creating another timeline and doubling his magical core again.

Another discovery he had made while exploring the Forbidden Forest was that there was peculiar tree that he was sure was the only one in Britain, possibly even Europe.

It was through that tree that he was able to meet with a very good friend of his from another world. Unfortunately, it was one way, and only his acquaintance could use it.

The powers and twice doubling of his magical core caused him to gain pointed ears, similar to his friend.

His Hogwarts Years were some of the greatest of his life. In his first year the Hogwarts Castle had simply amazed him. During the time he began training himself in the mental arts. It would take him another eleven years to completely master them. In that same year, he faced off against Lord Voldemort, who was possessing Quirinus Quirrell to try and get the Philospher's Stone, an object on incredible power to change any metal into gold (or silver, as Harry later learned) and to produce the Elixir of Life, something that allowed one to live eternally, free of the affects of old age. It granted, in a way, immortaility.

In his second year Lucius Malfoy had put a diary into the hands of Ginevra Weasley. The diary was a Horcrux and a Memorux, as Harry later learned, and the sliver of soul and memory used a basilisk hidden inside the Chamber of Secrets to try and kill various Muggleborns. Tom Marvolo Riddle later told him that he stopped trying to kill them because his new target was Harry. The following fight had, quite literally, nearly killed Harry. Harry was healed by phoenix tears. Harry took special notice of the snake carvings in Myrtle's Bathroom.

In his third year Sirius Black, his godfather, escaped from Azkaban and had been hiding as a dog around Scotland and England. Harry, meanwhile, had quested to find more snake carvings. It turned out that Salazar Slytherin had hidden snake carvings throughout the castle and finding them all broke all of the rules of the castle and tested the attitudes, the cunning, the intelligence, and the survivalism of those that sought them. Amelia Bones had later researched the records of Sirius' trial and found none, instigating a rebursement of justice towards Sirius and many more that were unjustly imprisoned.

In his fourth year he was forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, supposedly under a binding magical contract (he later learned that one had to have directly put in their name. he also learned that Dumbledore was not, amazing, aware of that). The three tasks were deadly and he was aided by Barty Crouch Jr, under the guise of Alastor Moody. Crouch Jr. later attempted to have him killed after Voldemort was revived using Harry's Blood, his Father's Skeleton, and Pettigrew's Hand. They dueled.

In his fifth year there was nasty menace masquearading as a teacher and this menace was a pink toad known as Umbridge. She used a Blood Quill, quite illegally, to attempt to force him into binding magical contracts. They failed. Umbridge later took over the school and attempted to perform the Cruciatus on Harry. She failed and Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Luna, Neville, and Ron had to go to the Department of Mysteries where Voldemort sought out a prophecy, dueling Harry and Dumbledore, and invading Harry's mind. Using his knowledge of mental arts, Harry acquired all of Voldemort's memories without the feelings. Some of them disgusted him. Dumbledore later spilled the details on the prophecy and, having withheld information from Harry, enraged him.

In his sixth year Severus Snape had become DADA teacher. Death Eaters managed to invade the castle with aid from their secret little puppet, Marie de lu Ponte-Kun. She then killed Dumbledore, leaving Harry a bit broken emotionally. Snape retreated from the school and later became Headmaster. Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna had been forced to become fugitives under a tyrannical Voldemort-run Ministry.

In what should have been his seventh year, Harry had sought out Voldemort's Horcruxes and Memoruxes and destroyed them all, later facing Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts - one of thirteen other battles fought at the castle in different eras. Voldemort had been killed for good at last.

During the intermittent time between that and his work at the Department of Mysteries, Harry and Snape had became, if not friends, acquaintances. Snape had written the foreword and backword for his Potions book, and Harry had helped Snape with a new version of Wolfsbane Potion.

He'd also become friends with Flitwick, who wrote the foreword for his book on Charms.

Also during that time he'd explored a lot of South America and Africa and he'd somehow managed to save a few native villages from some threat, earning their thanks. One particular village forced him into a Ritual that tripled his magical core.

Flipping the Resurrection Stone, he'd discovered that he was five times more powerful than Albus Dumbledore.

His exploration had lead to a fair amount of paranoia, so he always carried a vial of Veritaserum, Veritaserum antidote, Phoenix Tears, a notebook, a hand-written book of his trove of knowledge, and a chest larger in the inside than the outside. He carried various other things and discovered a like for trenchcoats, particularly blue, old-fashioned ones that billowed in the wind.

Another exploration had lead to him becoming able to control the element of Air. The various powers and magical knowledge had occasionally made Harry a bit vain and made him rather aloof.

And it was around that time that Harry had became friends with a quiet, soft-spoken but strong-willed pointy-eared blond-yellow haired boy.

* * *

_Do you like? Please review, read, comment, and click that bouncing blue button._


	2. I: II: Arrival By Tree

**HARRY POTTER - THE QUEST FOR HOME**

_PART ONE: A GOOD ACQUAINTANCE_

_CHAPTER TWO: ARRIVAL BY TREE  
_

_(THE INTER-DIMENSIONAL TREE TRANSPORTATION)_

* * *

Harry waited on the edge of the Forbidden Forest with some amount of anticipation. It was always interesting to see Link, he always had such interesting tales. Of course, Link had told him that Harry also had interesting stories. Harry laughed at that.

He pulled out his pocket watch, checking to make sure it had the right time. He scowled as he realized he was a bit early to be there. Nevertheless, Harry stayed there.

After the Siberian Incident, Harry had resolved to stop exploring those remote locations and to stop time traveling. However, his much-increased magical core had lead to him becoming VERY good at wandless magic, managing to perform it with a thought - sometimes subconsciously.

The familiar of clip-clop of Link's horse, Epona, reached Harry's eardrums. Within a few minutes, Link had arrived, grinning and leaping off the horse, both of them hugging.

"Good to see you again, Link." Harry said, smiling.

Link nodded back. "You as well, Harry."

The two walked, silently relaxed, back to Hogwarts, where Harry was Headmaster. Unlike Dumbledore, Harry'd decided not to stretch himself thin by getting involved in Ministerial politics. But he had, inadvertantly, lead to greater equality among werewolves.

That was one of the reasons Remus Lupin was the current Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

They stopped at the Squid's Lake.

"What have you been up to lately?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Link's eyebrows raised. "Well, the usual. Farming and blacksmithing and such. It's a bit boring, almost makes me wish Ganondorf was back."

Harry clasped his hand on Link's shoulder. "That bad? I've been up to the normal, headmastering and such. Diffusing house rivalries and fights. Almost makes me wish I would go exploring out in remote locations again."

"Well, being magical - and lord over a great castle - is surely more enjoyable than being a farmer and a blacksmith." Link replied, grasping the silver lining.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Harry said, not really referring to Link. "It's a bit less enjoyable when you realize that the castle is semi-sentient and can supersede your authority. Of course, Hogwarts doesn't do that - she's asleep - and besides, she's got a lot of accumulated power. Makes me look like an ant. It's very humbling."

Link burst out into laughter at that. "Only you, Harry."

Link and Harry had a very strong bond, like brothers. They knew each other very well. Their respective quirks and flaws.

Harry suddenly grinned. "I've been on a recent culinary pursuit..." Harry started.

Link raised his eyebrow, mentally preparing for Harry to show him something rather ridiculous.

"Have you ever heard of a burger?" Harry inquired.

Link shook his head. He knew Harry knew he didn't know. "No, as you well know."

Harry grinned. "Just checking."

"Just wanting to lord your Earthly knowledge over me, more like..." Link muttered amusedly.

"You doubt me too much. A burger is a round thing. On the bottom is a round bun of bread. On top is the other half of the bun. In the middle, a patty made of meat."

"Sounds remarkably like a dekune creation." Link stated.

"Never heard of it. Anyway, I've created a new burger. See, with the patty, a variety of whatever the consumer and/or maker, depending on the situation, wants on it in the middle of the bun."

Link smacked his head.

"Mine is, from bottom to top, bun, shredded potato, bacon, cheese, patty, cheese, bacon, shredded potato, bun." Harry grinned at him.

Link raised his eyebrows. "I'd like one."

Harry's grin expanded. "I thought you would." He said, fishing about in one of his trenchcoat's many pockets, pulling out two of the burgers.

Link winced. "I realize that they're fresh, but the fact you stored them in your pockets-" He was cut off by Harry.

"-disgusts you, I know. Live with it." Harry muttered the last part under his breath. Harry then handed one of the burgers to Link, who hesitantly took a bite into it.

"Not bad!" Link said, delighted with the concoction. "Excellent! Better than any dekune..."

Harry raised his eyebrow, biting into his burger as well. "Is it perhaps called a dekune because it is made of bits of those deku things you keep grumbling about?"

Link's eyes bugged out for a moment. "No. It's called a dekune because it was the Deku's who originally created it."

"There's still people that make it out of deku, though, isn't there?"

Link hung his head.

* * *

After finishing their burger and some more idle conversation, Link and Harry shared more stories. Each had so many it would take a long time to finishing telling of them all.

Harry, because he'd timetraveled, and Link, because this one was a mix of all of the ones through out the ages, and so had hundreds of stories from various time periods and ages.

"So, there I was, at the house, when Linebeck the Third told me that the bridge was out and if I wanted to fix it I had to find this ring. I grumbled about it, of course, searching for those types of small things is never enjoyable..." Link continued.

Harry nodded "I know it - I had to search for the Resurrection Stone a while ago to ask Albus for advice when I was nervous about running the castle. It was pain - apparently a migrating bird had eaten it, pooped it out somewhere in Africa, where natives got a hold of it, and tried to burn it, multiple times."

"I eventually found the ring and it was used to repair the bridge. The old man taken all the cash, meaning we - meaning I - overpaid for it. It was quite unfortunate. So I leaped aboard the train, spirit of Zelda nagging, as always..."

"As always..." Harry agreed.

"...and we headed for the Ocean Realm to find the Lokomo and restore the Spirit Tracks.

"If there's one thing I hate about that adventure, it was the damn flute. Pain to play, pain to use, pain to hold... Not the most pleasant experience." Link said.

"Another unpleasant experience for you - the first time I shapeshifted into a phoenix. Tried to flash somewhere, nearly burned off all the feathers. As you can imagine, Fawkes laughed mockingly at me, informing me that I was to human to fly, to which I replied in an expected manner, saying 'what advantage did you have?'"

Fawkes squawked.

"As it turned out, Fawkes told me exactly the advantage he had - watching various shapeshifters do just as I did, perhaps with one or two variations, as well as nurture several baby phoenixes, learning to fly, rebirthing several times, learning to flash - on his own - and he was several hundred years old."

Link burst out laughing.

"I than had the audacity to challenge him to flying over the Great Lake and swimming it, as close to the Giant Squid as possible. I lost. Quite miserable. Fawkes than told me he'd teach me to fly and to flash."

Link was still laughing.

"It would be nice if you stopped laughing." Harry informed him as Link caught his breath.

"Alright, but that's hilarious. Where was I?"

"You were complaining."

"Very helpful, Harry."

"I do my best, Link."

"So the Lokomo was at a village, I learned from a note at his Sanctuary, and had to do some tiny little quest to learn a song to get the guy, than we boarded the train, and we were attacked by pirates on the way down. Numerous Mini-Blins and than a Big-Blin. The Big-Blin was harder than beating Fraaz was..."

Harry stifled a chuckle.

"And than I had to play the blasted song..." Link shuddered. "And the tracks restored, than another quest to shoot sapphire-ruby things to open up a path way under water, where I was chased by devil trains, than I entered the Temple, which was as usual a huge maze...

Harry clasped his hand on Link's shoulder. "Makes me remember the Third Task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."


	3. I: III: Travel to Another World

**HARRY POTTER - THE QUEST FOR HOME**

_PART ONE: A GOOD ACQUAINTANCE_

_CHAPTER THREE: TRAVEL TO ANOTHER WORLD  
_

_(THE MAGICAL TRIANGLE REACTION)_

* * *

_Harry clasped his hand on Link's shoulder. "Makes me remember the Third Task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."_

"The last task was a maze of hedges. It was full of acromantulas, Boggarts, even a sphinx, Devil's what's-it's-name... at the end, a Blast-Ended Skrewt. At the time, me and Cedric agreed to share the victory...

"It happened so fast. We touched the cup, it transported us to Riddle Graveyard, Pettigrew used the Killing Curse on Diggory, Voldemort's words were "_Kill the spare_", and I was trapped, Pettigrew used Voldemort's father's bone, my blood, and Pettigrew's hand - sacrificed - to revive Voldemort, who then dueled me. I barely escaped - Voldemort is - was - an extremely powerful wizard."

Harry shuddered and Link did too.

Harry's finger was unconsciously drawing triangles on Link's shoulder. It was one of those unconscious things people do, like tap their fingers or hum a tune. Unfortunately, Harry's power coupled with the fact that Link was from another dimension resulted in a rather unfortunate experience as Harry's finger completed the eighth triangle.

There was a blinding flash of light as their surroundings began to blur and displace. Harry and Link were confused. "What is going on?" Link hissed at Harry. "I don't know, this has never happened before." Harry replied calmly, but Link could tell that Harry was not happy.

Their surroundings were replaced by a large dragon in front of several people, a sense of urgency, a beautiful natural landscape, and the sense of something or somebody extremely powerful coming towards them.

Harry quickly cast invisibility spells on them both. None of the three - a short one, a short child, and a small green alien noticed.

"Wow! It's even more amazing than the one on Earth!" The short one stated in shock. "This guy's gigantic!"

Harry and Link could glean several pieces of information from that. "We are not on Earth..." Harry muttered to Link. Link muttered a reply. "And clearly, there is an inferior version of that huge dragon on Earth."

"So that's... him..." The child said in both awe and fear. "Wow..."

"This dragon is Porunga. Porunga means maker of dreams. It's my first time to see him; I've never summoned him before!"

"I CAN NOT GRANT THAT." The dragon stated. "SPEAK AGAIN YOUR HEART'S DESIRE." It continued. "AS MAKER OF DREAMS, I SHALL GRANT YOU ANY THREE WISHES WITHIN MY POWER."

"Oh man, there's always a catch, isn't there?!" The short one stated.

Harry wanted to know the catch and Link wanted to know what was going on.

"What's going on?" He asked Harry again. "I don't know; do I look like an interdimensional traveler to you?" Harry muttered back softly.

"Hurry! We need to make the wishes before Vegeta or Frieza gets here!" The alien said.

The short one seemed frustrated. "What now? We can only bring back on person per wish!"

"What do we do?" The child asked. "You can't choose!"

"Great! I take back what I said about the home-grown dragon being generous!" The short one asked angrily.

"GOHAN!" A voice boomed down, seemingly from the heavens. The child looked up first, followed by the short one and the alien. This told the duo that the child was most likely the "Gohan".

"GOHAN!" The voice repeated. "ANSWER ME, BOY, THIS IS NO TIME FOR PLEASANTRIES! THIS IS PICCOLO SPEAKING!"

"Seriously? But how?" The short one wondered, looking around.

"I'm here!" Gohan said excitedly.

"LISTEN CLOSELY! TELL THE DRAGON TO REVIVE ME!"

"What?! But what about-"

"JUST DO IT! UNDER KING KAI'S TRAINING, MY POWER LEVEL HAS INCREASED EXPONENTIALLY! HURRY, BOY!"

Gohan nodded. "Dende, tell the dragon to revive Piccolo!"

"AND MAKE SURE YOU TRANSPORT ME THERE!"

The short alien than began gibbering in some alien language (Presumably Namekian) and the dragon than flashed and, presumably, brought back a Piccolo to life.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. SPEAK TO ME YOUR NEXT WISH, AS MAKER OF DREAMS I SHALL GRANT ANYTHING WITHIN MY POWER..." Porunga roared.

Harry was whispering to Link. "Good lord, that dragon is powerful, to bring someone and/or something to life... That's magic I've never seen! It's hard enough to stay immortal without using the darkest of magicks, yet this dragon just brought a dead to life, and as far as I can tell, it did not use light magic."

Link nodded. "Ganondorf kept coming back to life, but that's because, I'm presuming, he was an extremely powerful being, very strong will - not strong enough, of course, but still strong - and I only kept sealing him into the Master Sword, in one case the Four Sword, and there was that time I turned him into stone by driving the Master Sword through his head..."

"What sword do you have on you now?"

"A Master Sword, of course."

The alien than gibbered some more and, presumably, the Porunga transported this Piccolo creature to Namek. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. SPEAK TO ME YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WISH, AS MAKER OF DREAMS I SHALL GRANT ANYTHING WITHIN MY POWER..."

Harry turned around and saw another short chap flying towards the three (and, possibly unknowingly, the duo). The spiky-haired fellow looked furious, and soon landed, grabbing the child and lifting him up by the neck of his armor.

Link tryed to interfere. Harry stopped him. "What are you doing? The spiky-haired person looks ready to kill the child!"

So both of them thought of Gohan as the child, Harry snorted amusedly in his mind. "Let the events play out as they will."

Link glared at him. "Trust me, Link." Link finally relented.

"How dare you try and ruin my plans for immortality, you back-stabbing traitor!" The spiky-haired fellow bellowed. "Tell the dragon to make me immortal!"

"No, I... I can't, you monster, you killed my people!" The alien child said. "The Elder wouldn't want me to!"

The spiky-haired chap snarled. "It is the only chance we have at defeating Frieza, who, need I not remind you, is speeding here now!"

"I can't, the Elder-"

"-from what I can glean your Elder is about to die, so hurry up and make me immortal or I shall move you closer to him!"

"But-"

"Frieza is moving here quite rapidly! Hurry up and make me immortal, you stupid child, unless you want to be killed by that tyrant!"

"Fine." The Namekian relented, talking to the dragon.

But, as it turned out, the dragon disappeared and the seven balls under it, yellow and shining, turned to stone. "The Elder is dead..." The Namekian child whispered in mourning.

And in the middle of the seven stones, another relatively short figure was floating. The alien had three freakishly long toes, a very strange body seemingly made of armor, and a very long tail.

"Frieza..." The short one whispered in pure terror.


	4. Part Two:Chapter Four: Frieza

**HARRY POTTER - THE QUEST FOR HOME**

_PART TWO: TO FIGHT A TYRANT  
_

_CHAPTER FOUR: FRIEZA  
_

_(THE ATROCIOUSLY POWERFUL TYRANNICAL BASTARD)_

* * *

_"Frieza..." The short one whispered in pure terror._

Frieza floated to the ground, the pure manifestation of malevolence and arrogance. "You've destroyed my plans for immortality. Ones I worked for years to attain!" Frieza screamed angrily. "I will make you all suffer an agonizing death, I will torture you to the deepest depths of misery, and only then, after listening to your screams and your begging of mercy, only than will I kill you! All seven of you!"

Clearly, Frieza had detected Harry and Link. Flicking his wrist, Harry took down the invisibility charm. "Now we interfere." He told Link, who nodded and grinned at the prospect of a fight.

"You found us." Harry said, stepping forward. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that. I will fight you to the death, just as I have fought a Dark Lord to the death many, many times. Most of them before adulthood."

Harry whipped out his wand, pointing it at Frieza, whereas Link pulled out his sword and shield. "Nor can I allow you to destroy more lives beyond what you have, most assuredly, already done. I will fight you to the death, just like my comrade, and just as I have destroyed, killed, sealed, and turned many a malevolent."

Frieza actually smiled and chuckled a bit. "Really? What so-called Dark Lords have you faced. I'm the most powerful being in the universe; none can defeat me."

"I have faced the Dark Lord Voldemort on seven different occasions, including when I was an infant. Each time, I won." Harry said.

"I have faced Ganondorf or his Phantom on nine different occasions. I won each time. I have faced the Nightmare Dethl, the Demon King Malladus, the Majora's Mask, and the Evil Phantom once each. I won. I have faced the Wind Mage Vaati three times, I won." Link said.

Frieza laughed again. "I'm not threatened.

"Who are you people?" The spiky-haired one demanded.

"My name is Harry Bliez Potter. My comrad is Link." Harry introduced. "You?"

"Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans."

"Never heard of you." Link muttered.

"I'm Krillin." The short one said.

"Gohan." The child introduced.

"Dende." The alien kid said.

Harry turned back to Frieza, smirking. "Which would you rather me use, a sword or magic?"

Frieza laughed. "Magic? I have heard kai kalled magic, but you're ridiculous."

"I have never of this 'kai', with the exception of some Chinese teachings. My words ring true, Frieza, I wield magic. You are on the end of a wand. I am the spellcaster. You will be the one to die, once I shoot the Killing Curse at you." Harry said, smiling at Frieza.

"Killing Curse? You're hilarious." Frieza said.

Harry was still smiling. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Harry intoned, magic beginning to swirl around him. Frieza seemed to disappear. Harry turned around, where Frieza was. The tyrant was shocked. "How did you-"

"I'm five times more powerful than Albus Dumbledore. Of course I can track that; I've seen much faster and I've created my own method of travel. Your method is remarkably quiet. _Stupefy!_"

Frieza dodged again, shooting a ball of energy at Harry, who flicked his wrist and reflected it away. Link dashed in and began to strike at Frieza, who's strong armor deflected the blows.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You are a worthy opponent, Frieza." Harry complimented.

"Indeed. Very strong armor; this may be the most fun I've had since the last time Ganondorf was out and about..." Link said.

Harry and Link shared a look, smiling.

"The kid gloves are coming off." Harry said.

"We've been going easy on you." Link added. "I would mention something about power, but it's far too tasteless." Harry chuckled, and began shooting spells at Frieza at a rapid rate, almost too fast for Frieza to dodge. Harry and Frieza kept disappearing, shooting spells/balls of energy at the other.

Both of them returned to the ground, soon, and Link pulled out his bow and arrow, shooting one straight at Frieza's head. "Normally..." Link said, shooting another arrow, "I'd play with you, perhaps taunt you a bit..." Link shot another arrow, "Like with Ganon, or Vaati, giving you the impression you could achieve victory, than dashing in and causing you to realize you never had a chance, but you need to be killed much more urgently than those fiends. You're pure evil." Link grinned as one of his arrows grazed Frieza's arm.

Harry than turned into smoke, pocketing his wand. "What?" Frieza asked. The smoke shot up into the air, before directing itself at Frieza and attacking. Harry returned to the ground as man. "You've just bore witness to my ability to shapeshift. You're remarkably weak, I was expecting more a challenge.."

Frieza saw red at that. "WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WEAK! I'M THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Harry wasn't intimidated, neither was Link. "You're also deluded." Link said. "Deluded beyond belief. I've never seen a more insane, delusion, crazy, round-the-bend, off-his-rocker, gone-off-the-deep-end, went-bananas, gone-nuts, lost-his-mind insanity than this chap, wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

"Yes. Voldemort was more challenging... when I faced him as an infant." Harry said mockingly.

Vegeta than decided to leap into the fray, putting the two into a rapid array of punches, kicks, and dodges. Vegeta than landed. "You're pitiful. Why don't you show your true power and transform."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Transform?" He asked.

"Yes. Transforming is a method of containing power until the transformation is triggered. You two know it from my Saiyan Ape form."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "It should be easy to learn how Frieza does this." Harry whipped out his wand, pointed it at Frieza, and shouted "**LEGILIMENS**!"

Frieza's eyes widened as Harry violently tore through Frieza's mind, learning of the tyrant's many atrocities, history, and transformations. Disgusted, Harry withdrew, Frieza clutching his head in pain.

"What did you do.."

"Legilimency, the invasion of the mind. You have no mental defenses up." Harry glared at the creature. "You are disgusting. You are a monster. You've committed so many atrocities that you could never be seen as anything but evil. You are a nasty, despicable, disgusting tyrant, so committed to your atrocities, so engrossed in them, so dedicated to your misshapen principles and morals, you're atrocities... your crimes against humanity, crimes against nature, crimes against life, crimes against the universe... they go beyond anything I have seen.

"You are inhuman. I hesitate to call you a monster, because even monsters have one or two redeeming features about them. You're worse than a monster. You feel no emotion of any worth. You are a cold-hearted and cruel tyrant, a dictator that would make Hitler, Napoleon, Mussolini, and Stalin look like kittens..."

Harry turned his back, and Frieza shot a powerful ball of energy at Harry, who did not expect it. Link watched as Harry fell down, unconscious.

"YOU BASTARD!" Link roared. "You monstrous, disgusting bastard! You impure, unnatural, abnormal, illegitimate bastard." Link said, calming down. "I will make you pay." Link said, dashing forwards with the Master Sword, boomerang in one hand, Adventure Pocket on one arm. Frieza seemed to disappear again, where Vegeta appeared, fighting again, than Krillin and Gohan joined the fray as well, and Link shot a boomerang at the tyrant.

"That bastard..." Link muttered to himself.


	5. II: V: The New Combatant

**HARRY POTTER - THE QUEST FOR HOME**

_PART TWO: TO FIGHT A TYRANT  
_

_CHAPTER FIVE: THE NEW COMBATANT  
_

_(A.K.A., HARRY AND LINK FINALLY GET A COMPETENT FIGHTER ON THEIR SIDE)_

* * *

_Harry turned his back, and Frieza shot a powerful ball of energy at Harry, who did not expect it. Link watched as Harry fell down, unconscious._

After watching Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan do the fighting for him, Link walked over to Harry, who leaped up, looking as sprightly as ever. "Good show. Of course, that could've never killed me. Still, it's fun to make the enemy think you did."

Link burst into laughter. "Only you, Harry. Shall we rejoin the fight?"

Harry grinned. "I don't remember leaving it." he said as he transformed into smoke again, heading to where the fighting was and re-emerging as a human again. It was his self-created form of transportation, Fumation.

"You aren't dead?" Frieza said in disbelief, allowing Krillin to land a blow.

Harry grinned. "Of course not. These robes are enchanted in numerous ways."

Frieza's eye twitched. Harry smirked as he pulled out his wand and began incanting at Frieza, shooting Stunning spells, but mostly flame-based ones. Frieza was dodging and producing easily blocked balls of kai, while the three fighters were attacking in other methods.

As the fight unconsciously lowered to the ground, giving Link a better aim, Harry sighed. "I miss Wizarding duels." He said, audibly, all hearing but not paying attention, "It's just not the same without a magical opponent, a wielder of wands. The furious clash of spells and colors, the fight to win, to get first blood... it's not the same. The beauty of the determination of the opponents, each seeking to defeat, destroy, or decapitate the foe."

Link winked at Harry. "Quite complaining, you should be having the time of your life! Fighting evil, battling tyrants, this is what we heroes live for!"

And again the fight hit the ground in a cruel stalemate.

"Well?" Vegeta said, smirking. "Why don't you prove those rumors and transform?"

Frieza chuckled. "I'm only playing with you. I could decimate you now, if I so wished!"

Vegeta laughed. "Please. My grandmother would've put up a tougher fight than you."

Frieza sneered. "Fine. I shall grant your wish... you should be honored. Not many see me in my next form." Around Frieza, energy was swirling in a tornado, vexing and shifting and obscuring the tyrant from view. Until finally, the tornado of dark energies disappeared, revealing a much taller, much more muscled Frieza.

"I can not be beaten, Vegeta, Potter. I will torture you and than as your screams arise I shall consider killing you. With what I have for you will make killing a mercy!" Frieza said, with a much deeper voice. "You will suffer beyond your wildest imaginations. You will feel pain on a scale beyond measurement. You will suffer, I promise that.

"If there are three things I will not tolerate it is cowardice, bad haircuts, and military insurrection! And you have them all!" Frieza said. "I will show you a terror greater than hell itself!" Frieza vowed.

Harry had enough of Frieza promising to torture them, and began sending spells at the tyrant.

The two again took to the skies as Frieza turned the fight from magic and kai to one of physical skill. Harry, however, had mastered several forms of karate, such as Tang Soo Do, Tae Kwan Do, and several others. Frieza, on the other hand, used a unique martial arts Harry was sure belonged to this world only.

The fight was going so fast (as was apparently normal wherever Harry was) that the five watching below had trouble keeping track of it. Link was in awe of his friend's power, Vegeta was privately impressed but outwardly scoffing, and Gohan and Krillin watched with wide eyes.

And again the battle went dry, running out of fuel for the fire, as the combatants hit the ground, nearly at the same time another Namekian alien appeared.

"So. You're the tyrant I've heard so much about." The Namekian said, unimpressed. "Don't seem like much to me."

Frieza glared.

"I shall fight you in the name of the Namekians you so viciously killed. I shall die trying if necessary. My name is Piccolo of the Namekian race; and I shall fight you in the name of my people."

And they began fighting. It was an endless sparring match, a vicious fight mean to kill or fatally injure. Neither combatants were playing around. Harry watched, the winds of the land blowing Link's hat and Harry's robe and hair.

"I'll bet you anything that, as it has before, the fight will be stalemate and take to the ground." Harry muttered to Link.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Link asked.

"One potato. You?"

"One tomato."

Both of them grinned. "You're on." They said in unison.

"I kind of exaggerated about Frieza's crimes. He's only destroyed several planets, murdered numerous people, and has a heart the size of a sunflower seed - midget one at that. He hasn't done much in the darker side of crime, if you'd say that." Harry told him.

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "Surprise, surprise." Link said. "You're remarkably calm about this. You seem to almost find it amusing."

Harry tilted his head. "Oh no, Frieza is nothing to joke about. The thing is a monster of ambiguous gender." Link stifled a chuckle. "He's killed, murdered, and destroyed. Despite his veneer of security, he is more paranoid than Mad-Eye Moody. He's insane. It's what he says that's amusing. A terror greater than hell? He's nothing compared to what other things I've faced. He merely has more skill, power, and, unlike other Dark Lords, he literally has built an Empire and has armies at his command. Planets at his command, even. He's got 43 planets named after himself.

I can imagine people of Frieza's empire wanting to go places. 'Oh, yes, I'd like to go on vacation.' 'Hmm. Well, may I recommend Planet Frieza No. 23?' 'What else is there?' 'Planet Frieza Numbers 12, 30, and 41 are all great vacation destination.' 'Ah, I think I'll go to Planet Frieza No. 36.' Can you imagine?"

Link shuddered. "That'd be miserable."

"I agree." Harry replied before disappearing into the air to fight Frieza. Harry was turning to the Dark Arts to face the tyrant. Harry was a little out of practice, though, and while he shot spells he was trying to remember some of the dark spells he'd learned.

_Hm... was it Flametrus or Flamotrun? No, Flameotritus.. or Flaemtrues? Hmm..._ Harry pondered "Flameotritus!" turned out to be the correct incantation. The spell shot to Frieza at a blazing speed and once it landed it started a purple fire to burn off Frieza's skin... Or, as it hit the tyrant's tail, to burn off the tail.

Frieza dove into the water. It, unfortunately, doused the flame. A memory of the curse distinctly came to Harry's mind... its only weakness was water.

Harry wanted to facepalm. He appeared back on the ground, letting the Namekian fight Frieza.

Enough time had passed that Link wanted his potato. "You owe me a potato." Link informed him, completely deadpan. "I'd like my potato, please."

"Can we do this some other time?" Harry asked. "No. I want my potato. You owe me a potato. I'd like it now, please."

Both of them could've burst into laughter.

"I don't have a potato."

"Whenever we get somewhere that does have a potato, though, I want it." Link told him.

"Alright." Harry agreed.

The two returned to watching Piccolo spar Frieza.


	6. Part Three:Chapter Six: Another Universe

**HARRY POTTER - THE QUEST FOR HOME**

_PART THREE: GAMES OF CARDS  
_

_CHAPTER SIX: ANOTHER UNIVERSE  
_

_(A.K.A., HARRY AND LINK REACH A NEW UNIVERSE)_

* * *

It was at that moment that Harry and Link's surroundings began to blur. To all those outside, it appeared that Harry and Link were blurring. "What?" Link exclaimed in surprise. Harry was shocked too, but his analytical mind began thinking. "We must be heading to another universe... another world... I should hope its better than this one."

"What are you doing?" Krillin shouted.

"Leaving!" Harry shouted back. Already, the noise was disappearing. Harry saluted the combatants as the duo disappeared.

* * *

...And they landed in a pile. Quite undignified for the two chosen ones. They both got off of each other quite quickly. Harry brushed the dust off his robe and Link checked to make sure the Master Sword was alright.

"Let us agree to never speak of this again." Link said.

"Agreed." Harry murmured, as both continued to check themselves for other unsavory things. After finishing the inspection the two gazed at their surroundings.

It was a high tech, modern city of skyscrapers. Metal, high, and most definitely not alien-looking. Both of them walked side by side through it. "Where and what is this place?" was the question on both their minds.

They did reach a small shop where an elderly and short man with the most unusual hairdo was sweeping. "Sir?" Harry called out.

"Yes?" The old man replied.

"Ah, could you tell us where we are and what this place is? You see, we're interdimensional travelers."

The old man laughed. "You're in Domino City." The old man responded. "The one and only home of Kame Game."

Harry cocked his head in confusion. "Best shop in the world for Duel Monsters."

"Duel Monsters?" Link wondered aloud.

"Of course!" The old man said, misinterpreting the question.

Harry shook his head. "I apologize for my ignorance, but what, exactly, is Duel Monsters?"

The old man fell over in shock. "You weren't kidding when you said you were interdimensional travelers, were you?"

Harry shook his head again. "I'm afraid not."

"We're also time travelers." Link added.

"Come with me." The old man said.

There was a boy in there, also shorter than average. "Grampa, who are these people?" The boy asked.

The old man shook his head. "Later, Yugi."

The boy nodded.

Link and Harry followed the old man to what seemed to be a small office. "My name is Solomon Muto. That boy down there is my grandson, Yugi. Now, you say you are interdimensional travelers and have never heard of Duel Monsters?"

"Indeed. My name is Harry Potter, and this is my companion, Link." Harry responded.

"And you also say you're time travelers?"

"Yes. I've time traveled three times, where as Link has done so numerous times, though at shorter lengths of time than I have traveled."

Solomon nodded. "Well, you need to learn about Duel Monsters if you're to fit in here. I have a book I wrote when I was younger; it could be considered a family book. You'll also need a deck... you'll learn about that. Be careful with the Book, it's precious."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You would trust us, complete strangers, with an obviously prized possession, hand-written and irreplacable?"

"You're obviously trustworthy. One picks up with that with age and experience." Solomon replied.

"I know that all too well." Harry muttered.

"And, I have guest bedrooms you can use." Solomon added.

"Thank you very much, sir." Harry said. "Indeed." Link continued. "We will begin perusing the Book quite soon."

"You'll also need a map of Domino City." Solomon said, before getting off his chair and retrieving both. The Book was contained in a safe, whereas the map was inside of a bookcase.

* * *

"Well, this is an altogether more Earth-like dimension." Harry said.

Link raised an eyebrow. "I believe it is, in fact, an alternate Earth. This Duel Monsters stuff... my, my."

"Shall we begin reading?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Link responded.

* * *

It was a rather short book. Both of them went over it three more times before getting to bed, as both were tired from a day of learning and interdimensional travel. Harry, unfortunately, got one of his all-too-normal headaches and had a difficult time falling asleep.

* * *

They awoke to find the same boy as yesterday, Yugi, waiting for them. Harry stretched and yawned groggily.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked. Harry was shocked out of his groggy stupor at that. "My name is Harry Potter, the one and only. The other one is Link."

"Why do you have Grampa's book?" Yugi asked next.

"We're trustworthy, according to him. Something about innate knowledge from age and experience." Harry replied, getting out of bed and beginning to prepare for the day.

Link finally rose ominously out of his bed, straight-backed. It rather surprised Yugi. "Who are you?" Link asked the boy.

"I am Yugi Muto. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I was-"

"-rather curious and you were really wondering about those strangers, really, who were they?" Harry finished amused. "Well, you're young yet, not due to get killed..." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Yugi said.

"Nothing you need to know - for now." Harry said. "Or not at least until you're nearly killed. Oh, yes, a question; is there somewhere I can take a shower? I was never given a grand tour of this shop."

Yugi brightened up. "I would be honored to direct you to the facilities."

Yugi lead them down a hallway to the furthest door on the left side. "In here you will find the bathroom." Harry turned the door handle. "Well, it's certainly not attempting to be anything but a bathroom." Harry remarked.

Link chuckled and Yugi laughed at that.

After Harry's shower, Link took one (he had learned to use one from Harry... clothed, mind) and once again enjoyed the benefits of showers, which were not available in Hyrule.

Link soon emerged fresh and clean, parallel to what Harry had did, and both were ready for the day.

"I would like to buy some Duel Monsters cards." Harry announced, before looking around.

Harry sighed. "With that in mind, how do I get to the shop?"

Yugi leaped to direct him. "Follow me." He said and Harry and Link followed the small boy and tri-color-haired boy.

Harry and Link immediately began browsing the shelves after reaching the shop through the stairs. Harry eventually bought 42 cards for his Deck and Link declared that the entire game was far too convoluted and he was not going to build a Deck, much less play Duel Monsters.

As Harry carefully cultivated his Deck into what he thought an unstoppable force of nature, Yugi observed as he chose out his 42 cards. At the end of it, when Harry purchased it all for $40, Yugi said "Your Deck is unusual.. I've never seen anything like it. I challenge you to a duel."

"I accept your challenge and disregard all others." Harry said swiftly. "I should hope you have a table."

Link stifled his laughter. Yugi merely replied "Yes, I do, in fact, have a table." Link stifled even more laughter.

* * *

"Let the duel begin." Link said, observing from one side of the table.

Both of them drew five cards and looked at them. "You go first." Yugi said. "Why thank you." Harry replied, looking at his hand. Firegrass, Sangan, Reinforcements, Poki Draco, and Petit Angel. None of them very special or useful. Harry cursed.

"Bad hand?" Link said slyly.

Harry made no response, merely laying down Reinforcements, blank side up, and playing Sangan. "Your turn." Harry said.

Yugi nodded and played Feral Imp and Beaver Warrior. "You."

Harry drew one card and grinned. "Summoned Skull." Harry said as he played it. "I shall have it attack Beaver Warrior." They were playing the game, each having 3000 Life Points. Yugi lost 1200.

Yugi - 1800. Harry - 3000.

The monster was sent to the Graveyard. Harry motioned to Yugi, who drew a card and set down Celtic Guardian. "I shall have it attack Firegrass." Yugi said, and Firegrass went to the Graveyard. "Useless card anyway." Harry muttered as Yugi finished his turn by laying down Mirror Force.

Yugi - 1800. Harry - 2300.

Harry drew a card. "I shall have Summoned Skull attack Feral Imp."

Yugi turned over Mirror Force. "Mirror Force. All your monsters are destroyed." Harry, due to Mirror Force's effects, did not lose any Life Points, thankfully.

Harry's turn. He drew a card and thanked his lucky stars. He layed the card down. "Chaos Command Magician. My favorite card so far." Harry than turned over the card he laid down in the beginning. "Reinforcements. From a mere, lowly 2400 ATK to a high and mighty 2900 ATK. My turn-ended."

Yugi then laid down the Dark Magician as well as the Swords of Revealing Light, stopping Harry from attacking. Harry cursed.

It was Harry's turn again, and he drew a Swords of Revealing Light and Played it. Yugi was not happy. "Curses.." The boy muttered.

The next turns passed quickly, and Harry drew three more cards while Yugi drew two more as a result.

"Well than." Harry said. "The climax. Firstly, I play Goblin's Secret Remedy and Reinforcements - simply because I want to end this duel looking like a genius -"

Harry - 2900. Yugi - 1800.

"- and now I play, to my great advantage, Rude Kaiser and Swordstalker, which shall destroy your Feral Imp and Celtic Guardian, and finally, Chaos Command Magician - fabled as the enemy of the Dark Magician, always playing catch-up - shall catch up and annihilate Dark Magician. And with that this duel ends."

Both of them stood up and shook hands. "Good game. Fast and efficient. An excellent strategy. Especially for a beginner."

"You did well too, but not good enough. I built my deck to be an unstoppable force of nature and so far it's working." Harry said.


	7. III: VII: The Meetings

**HARRY POTTER - THE QUEST FOR HOME**

_PART THREE: GAMES OF CARDS  
_

_CHAPTER SIX: THE MEETINGS  
_

_(A.K.A., HARRY AND LINK MEET THE FRIENDS OF YUGI IN ORDER TO STAND OUT LESS)_

* * *

To disguise them, Link had gotten some new clothes - and a new hair style - while Harry had discarded his staff. Both of them also took a bath and discovered the magic of deodorant and hair conditioner. Link had made his name out as Chain Link "Just call me Link." They were well-disguised.

Yugi was very curious about Harry and Link, and Harry was _very_ curious as to the pyramid hanging off Yugi's neck. "What is that pyramid hanging off your neck? It's giving off a negative aura."

"Oh, this?" Yugi said. "This is the Millenium Puzzle. Grampa gave it to me. It has a spirit inside of it; I'd like you to meet him." The Eye on the Puzzle began to glow and Yugi became much taller and much more confident (or at the very least, that was the air the chap gave off). "I am the spirit of the puzzle - the other Yugi." The spirit said.

Harry cocked his head to his side.

"I am the other Yugi; the inhabiter of this puzzle. We can converse; I only use his body if he allows. I am the soul that is contained within the puzzle." The Other Yugi said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Harry said.

Link did the same, holding out his hand.

"Likewise." The spirit said. The eye glowed again and the figure shortened back down to Yugi. "I'd like you to meet my friends. He's just one."

Harry raised his eyebrows and turned to Link.

"We may as well." Link told him under his breath. "We've got to fit in, as ridiculous a proposition as that may be." Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry nodded to Yugi, who grinned. "I'll give them a call and have them pop over here." The teen walked out of the room, likely to a phone.

Harry and Link began reading some of the native magazines in Yugi's room. Harry particularly enjoyed a humorous article on things called voles.

_"The rare Owen-vole dislikes warmth and sunshine, preferring the cold darkness of nice. The Owen-vole is not a social creature, and so isolates itself miserably inside of a habitat known by some as a "house", a "apartment" and even a "miserable little hovel". The Owen-vole is a creature that enjoys knowledge, and so it may occasionally transfer its isolation to another location, known by some as a "library", a "book containment unit" and even a "miserable little hovel". The Owen-vole, we must conclude..."_

Link on the other hand was liking a practical and satirical article called "a guide to heroics".

_"The hero must always be ready to sacrifice his life, home, family, job, habitat, animals, and all physical possessions with the exception of clothes to save the tiniest mouse, the smallest child, the most weak peasant, the most insignificant house, the most useless village. The hero was always save the world from a demon or other threat Sealed away by an unknown and enigmatic group of people called the Ancients about A Thousand Years Ago, Give or Take a Few Millenia..."_

Until Yugi and his friends arrived. Both of them set the magazines down.

"Joey, Tristan, Tea, this is Harry Potter and Chain Link.

"Harry, Link, this is Joey Wheeler, Triston Taylor, and Tea Gardner." Yugi introduced them.

"A pleasure to meetcha." Joey said.

"Good to meet you." Tristan said.

"Hello!" Tea said.

"The pleasure's mine." Harry replied, holding out his hand. "Just call me Link. Pleasure." Link responded, holding out his hand.

"You new here?" Tristan asked.

"Very much so. Where we come from, Duel Monsters may as well not exist. I'm enjoying greatly, though." Harry answered, grinning.

Link grumbled. "The whole game is far to convoluted and complicated. Still, travel's never killed anyone..." Link continued: "Yet..." he muttered under his breath.

"Yugi's grandfather was kind enough to notice our confusion and offer us a place to rest as well as teaching us to play Duel Monsters." Harry explained. "It's been quite fun, even though I've only dueled... ah... once."

"And he beat me, too! Quite fast. Says his deck is a force of nature!" Yugi added.

"Well it is!" Harry insisted. "It's what I built it to be, what I want it to be, what I need to be, what it has to be, what it will be, what it will remain!... to be."

Link snorted.

"I'm quite happy. Can't say the same for Link." Harry gave a 'forlorn look' to his companion. Link glared. "Lighten up, will you? No one likes a person with their mind set on negative."

"And the pot calls the kettle black, as the actress said to the bishop, or at the very least, that's what the chap was telling me..." Link said, intermixing various terms and phrases. Harry snorted. "So you say. So you say."

"Whoa! You beat Yugi? I've been a-practicing for a while now and he beats me every time!" Joey said, impressed.

"You do come close quite often-" Yugi said.

"Such a modest fellow." Link muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

Harry soon decided to take a cat-nap, pulling his hat to cover his face, and eventually, Yugi and his friends finished meeting them and left.

Harry did not wake up until Monday, at which point Yugi and his friends happened to be at school. "Yesterday was Sunday?" Harry had asked, bewildered. "I thought it was Wednesday."

Link had shook his head in response.

Late that night, Harry was subject to the sound of a door slamming and he immediately awoke and disguised himself, sneaking downstairs and being present to a particular fellow in a suit that said KC.

"Mr. Motou, I represent Seto Kaiba. He wishes to challenge you to a duel. He offers one condition: the winner will get the others most treasured card."

"Really?" Solomon said.

"As well as a large briefcase stuffed, in his words, quote 'chock-full' unquote, of rare Duel Monsters cards of unparalleled value." The man in the KaibaCorp suit said.

Solomon narrowed his eyes. "Well then. Please tell him that I accept."

The chap grinned and pulled out a phone. "Mr. Moto has agreed to duel you."

_"..."_

"As you wish, sir." The fellow put the phone away. "Mr. Kaiba states that he shall duel you at his company HQ, Ninth Floor... at the approximate moment you arrive there. He states that I am to bring you there... now."

"At this time of night? It's nearly 5:00!" Solomon said incredulously.

The man nodded.

Solomon shook his head. "Be it what it will. I assume you have arranged transportation?"

The man's face had not changed once. "Yes."

And Solomon left with the man. Harry rushed back up the stairs and laid in bed, fully awake and suspicious. He stayed like that for nearly two hours before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

Harry woke up surprisingly early and began to fix breakfast. Thankfully, the skills he'd picked up at (because of) the Dursleys had not waned and Harry was able to fix some bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs (with cheese, as was Harry's preference.

Harry looked through the cabinets before cooking, though, so he could get a feel of the kitchen, hoping to not get confused and rush through every cabinet before finding what he was looking for.

Harry then set the table with immaculate perception just as Yugi, followed by Link, came down.

"Grampa?" Yugi asked, groggily.

"...No. The name is Harry. Solomon left late last night, so I cooked breakfast. Have a seat: there's a scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and three cups, each with orange juice, coffee, or chocolate milk. It's the perfect way to start the Saturday. Nutrients and a filling breakfast." Harry said, grinning madly, already seated. "Have a seat." The two did. "I suppose there is only one thing to say: dig in."

The three began to eat.

Harry finished first, and he wiped his mouth with a paper towl and began to wash his dishes.

And then the phone rang.


	8. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

Note: I have not cancelled this story. I am sorry for slow updates. I have not been feeling very motivated, so I work on the story at a slow pace - a few sentences a day. Because of this I will be starting a new story to, hopefully, reignite by writing of fanfiction. Please look for it in the coming weeks. Note, it is not Harry Potter or Pokemon. If you are following me, you will probably see it in a few days.


End file.
